1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and an assembly method thereof, and more particularly, to a backlight module and an assembly method capable of improving efficiency of the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a liquid crystal display panel can not emit light by itself, a liquid crystal display device must utilize a backlight module to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel for displaying images. Generally, the backlight module is arranged behind the liquid crystal display panel, and utilizes combinations of light sources and optical components (such as light guide plate, optical diffuser film, optical reflection film) to provide a uniform light source with high brightness to the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel then controls pixels to display corresponding colors according to display data for displaying images. Base on location of the light source, the backlight module can be a direct type backlight module or a side-light type backlight module. The direct type backlight module is directly installed in rear of the liquid crystal display panel, and the direct type backlight module is capable of controlling light sources at different areas independently. Therefore, the direct type backlight module can flexibly provide backlight to the liquid crystal display panel with different brightness at different area. On the other hand, the side-light type backlight module is configured with light sources at a side of a light guide plate, and the light guide plate guides light from the light sources to the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, thickness of the liquid crystal display device utilizing the side-light type backlight module can be reduced.
Because the light guide plate of the side-light type backlight module guides the light incident from a lateral side of the light guide plate to the liquid crystal display in front of the light guide plate, a contact status between alight emitting surface of the light source and a light incident surface of the light guide plate may affect efficiency of the side-light type backlight module. If the light emitting surface of the light source and the light incident surface of the light guide plate are not contacted with each other by a plane contact manner due to dimension tolerance or poor assembly, the light generated by the light source can not fully enter the light guide plate, and thus cause problems of light leakage and uneven backlight, such that the side-light type backlight module may have poor efficiency.